Orgrimmar NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in the city of Orgrimmar. = Questgivers = * Apothecary Jezel (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Purple Lotus! * Arnok ** 45 Horde Trauma (First Aid) * Aturk the Anvil ** 40 The Old Ways (Blacksmithing) * Batrider Pele'keiki (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Firebloom! * Belgrom Rockmaul ** 32 Rethgar Deathgate ** 33 The Swarm Grows ** 43 A Threat in Feralas ** 53 Betrayed * Bloodguard Rawtar (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Lean Wolf Steak! * Borgosh Corebender ** 40 The Way of the Weaponsmith (Horde) (Blacksmithing) * Bounty Hunter Kolark ** 60 A Fair Trade (Repeatable) * Cazul ** 20 Blind Cazul (Warlock) * Cenarion Emissary Blackhoof ** 55 Taking Back Silithus * Chief Sharpclaw (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Baked Salmon! (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) * Craven Drok * Darkspear Commendation Officer (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) ** 30 Alliance Relations * Deino ** 26 Waters of Xavian (Mage) ** 26 Laughing Sisters (Mage) * Doctor Serratus (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Rugged Leather! * Doras ** 10 Return to the Crossroads * Dran Droffers ** 41 Necklace Recovery (Dungeon) ** 41 Necklace Recovery, Take 2 (Dungeon) ** 44 Necklace Recovery, Take 3 ** 48 Ripple Recovery * Eitrigg ** 1 The New Horde * Fisherman Lin'do (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Spotted Yellowtail! * Frostwolf Ambassador Rokhstrom ** 60 In Defense of Frostwolf * Gan'rul Bloodeye ** 11 Creature of the Void (Warlock) ** 11 The Binding (Warlock) ** 20 Devourer of Souls (Warlock) ** 20 The Binding (Warlock) ** 30 Seeking Strahad (Warlock) * Grinkle (Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza) ** 60 Could I Get a Fishing Flier? (Repeatable) (Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza) * Grunt Maug (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Tin Bars! * Healer Longrunner (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Wool Bandages! * Herbalist Proudfeather (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Peacebloom! * Horde Warbringer ** 1 Past Efforts in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Arathi (PvP, Repeatable) ** 1 Past Victories in Warsong Gulch (PvP, Repeatable) ** 19/29/39/49/59/60 Battle of the Gulch (PvP) ** 29/39/49/59/60 Race for Resources (PvP) ** 60 For Great Honor (PvP) * Innkeeper Gryshka ** 10 Doras the Wind Rider Master ** 50 Assisting Arch Druid Runetotem * Jes'rimon ** 52 Bone-Bladed Weapons ** 52 Jes'rimon's Payment to Jediga * Keldran ** 30 Alliance Relations * Kor'ghan ** 9 Finding the Antidote * Kruban Darkblade (Darkmoon Faire) ** 60 The Darkmoon Faire (Darkmoon Faire) * Kurgul ** 58 Mor'zul Bloodbringer (Warlock) * Lady Callow (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Mageweave Bandages! * Lumak ** 45 You Too Good. (Fishing) * Malton Droffers ** 48 Ripple Recovery * Miner Cromwell (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Copper Bars! (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) * Mokvar ** 60 A Supernatural Device ** 60 An Earnest Proposition ** 60 Just Comensation ** 60 Anthion's Parting Words ** 60 Saving the Best for Last * Neeru Fireblade ** 13 Ak'Zeloth ** 16 Slaying the Beast (Dungeon) ** 16 Hidden Enemies (Dungeon) ** 45 Return to Witch Doctor Uzer'i * Nogg ** 35 Rig Wars (Dungeon) * Officer Redblade ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Officer Vu'Shalay ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Okothos Ironrager ** 50 The Art of the Armorsmith (Blacksmithing) * Orcish Orphan (Children's Week) ** 60 Lordaeron Throne Room (Children's Week) ** 60 Down at the Docks (Children's Week) ** 60 Gateway to the Frontier (Children's Week) ** 60 You Scream, I Scream... (Children's Week) ** 60 Cairne's Hoofprint (Children's Week) ** 60 A Warden of the Horde (Children's Week) * Orgrimmar Commendation Officer (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Orokk Omosh ** 32 Barbaric Battlements (Blacksmithing) ** 36 Horns of Frenzy (Blacksmithing) ** 36 Trampled Under Foot (Blacksmithing) * Orphan Matron Battlewail ** 60 Children's Week (Children's Week) * Ox ** 43 Booty Bay or Bust! (Blacksmithing) * Rashona Straglash ** 60 A Donation of Wool ** 60 A Donation of Silk ** 60 A Donation of Mageweave ** 60 A Donation of Runecloth ** 60 Additional Runecloth (Repeatable) * Rilli Greasygob ** 19 Samophlange Manual * Sagorne Creststrider ** 60 Material Assistance (Shaman) ** 60 The Darkreaver Menace (Dungeon) (Shaman) * Searn Firewarder ** 20 Call of Water (Shaman) ** 30 Call of Air (Shaman) * Senior Sergeant Kai'jin (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Your Help! (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) * Senior Sergeant T'kelah (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Mithril Bars! * Sergeant Umala (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Thick Leather! * Shenthul ** 16 Zando'zan (Rogue) ** 20 The Shattered Salute (Rogue) ** 20 Deep Cover (Rogue) ** 26 Hinott's Assistance (Rogue) * Sian'dur ** 10 The Hunter's Path (Hunter) * Skinner Jamani (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Heavy Leather! * Sorek ** 10 Veteran Uzzek (Warrior) ** 20 Speak with Ruga (Warrior) * Sovik ** 35 Chief Engineer Scooty * Stoneguard Clayhoof (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 The Horde Needs Runecloth Bandages! * Therzok ** 13 The Shattered Hand (Rogue) * Thrall ** 12 Hidden Enemies ** 12 Hidden Enemies ** 15 Hidden Enemies (Dungeon) ** 16 Hidden Enemies ** 54 The Eastern Kingdom ** 60 What the Wind Carries ** 60 The Champion of the Horde ** 60 The Lord of Blackrock ** 60 For All to See ** 60 For the Horde! (Dungeon) ** 60 The Royal Rescue (Dungeon) * Thunder Bluff Commendation Officer (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Undercity Commendation Officer (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) ** 60 One Commendation Signet (Repeatable) ** 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Repeatable) * Ur'kyo ** 10 Hex of Weakness (Priest) ** 52 Cenarion Aid (Priest) * Uthel'nay ** 10 Speak with Un'thuwa (Mage) ** 15 Report to Anastasia (Mage) ** 42 Shadowshard Fragments (Dungeon) ** 52 Magecraft (Mage) * Vehena ** 60 A Donation of Wool ** 60 A Donation of Silk ** 60 A Donation of Mageweave ** 60 A Donation of Runecloth ** 60 Additional Runecloth (Repeatable) * Warcaller Gorlach ** 20 The Ashenvale Hunt ** 50 A Call to Arms: The Plaguelands! (Horde) ** 55 The New Frontier ** 57 Camp Mojache * Zamja ** 45 To Gadgetzan You Go! (Cooking) * Zando'zan ** 16 Wrenix of Ratchet (Rogue) * Zankaja ** 20 News of Dogran (Warlock) * Zevrost ** 31 In Search of Menara Voidrender (Warlock) ** 40 Summon Felsteed (Warlock) * Zilzibin Drumlore ** 53 March of the Silithid ** 54 Calm Before the Storm * Zor Lonetree ** 17 The Spirits of Stonetalon = Class Trainers = * Grezz Ragefist ** Sorek *** Zel'mak * Grol'dar * Mirket * Zevrost ** Kurgul * Kardris Dreamseeker ** Sagorne Creststrider *** Sian'tsu * Ormak Grimshot ** Xor'juul *** Sian'dur **** Xao'tsu * Pephredo ** Enyo *** Deino *** Uthel'nay **** Thuul * Shenthul ** Ormok *** Gest * Zayus ** X'yera *** Ur'kyo = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Arnok * Godan ** Jhag * Jandi * Karolek ** Kamari * Lumak * Magar ** Snang * Makaru * Roxxik ** Nogg *** Thund * Kelgruk Bloodaxe * Shayis Steelfury ** Saru Steelfury *** Snarl **** Ug'thok * Thuwd * Yelmak ** Whuut * Zamja = Merchants = * Alowicious Czervik (Children's Week) * Asoran * Barkeep Morag * Borstan * Borya * Felika * Galthuk * Garyl * Gorina * Gotri * Hagrus * Handor * Horthus * Jin'sora * Kaja * Kareth * Katis * Kiro * Kithas * Kor'geld * Kor'jus * Koru * Magenius * Morgum * Muragus * Ogunaro Wolfrunner * Ollanus * Olvia * Rekkul * Sana * Sergeant Ba'sha * Shan'ti * Shankys * Shimra * Shoma * Sovik * Sumi * Tamar * Tor'phan * Trak'gen * Tumi * Ukra'nor * Urtharo * Xan'tish * Xen'to * Zeal'aya * Zendo'jian = Various Services = * Auctioneer Grimful (Auctioneer) * Auctioneer Thathung (Auctioneer) * Auctioneer Wabang (Auctioneer) * Brakgul Deathbringer * Commander Stronghammer (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) * Defilers Emissary (Arathi Basin Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Arathi Basin) * Deze Snowbane * Doras * Frostwolf Emissary (Alterac Valley Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Alterac Valley) * Hanashi * Innkeeper Gryshka * Kartra Bloodsnarl * Kildar * Karus * Koma * Sayoc * Soran * Tharl Stonebleeder (Murloc Pet Keeper) * Urtrun Clanbringer * Warlord Gorchuk (Ahn'Qiraj War Effort) * Warsong Emissary (Warsong Gulch Recruiter) (Call to Arms: Warsong Gulch) * Xon'cha * Zas'Tysh (Murloc Pet Keeper) Category:City:Orgrimmar Category:NPCs